1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage receptacles, and more particularly relates to storage receptacles adapted to house articles such as compact discs (“CDs”) and digital video discs (“DVDs”) having an anti-theft lock associated therewith.
2. Background Art
In the leasing of CDs and DVDs to the public, it has become the commonly accepted practice to store and display the CD or DVD in a relatively inexpensive transparent or translucent plastic storage case which may or may not also support or house and electronic article surveillance (“EAS”) tag or label. The CDs and DVDs, by being placed on shelves in the retail-leasing establishment, are exposed to and susceptible of pilferage. All one need do is open the storage case which contains the valuable CD or DVD and remove the CD or DVD and walk out of the establishment undetected.
There is, therefore, a need for a locking CD or DVD storage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,756 to Buzzard, et al, discloses a “keeper” for a package containing an article. The “article” is disclosed as being a CD jewel case. The keeper prevents the package from being opened, thereby preventing the article (i.e. jewel case) from being removed from the package. However, the Buzzard invention requires the provision of a complicated package and hinge assembly thereof.
Therefore, there is a need for a CD and DVD storage and display case which will prevent the unauthorized removal of the CD or DVD but which is easily disabled by authorized personnel using a simple detachment device.